Robot Wars Wiki - Main Page/Featured Content/Archive 2
Featured Article Featured Articles must be notable subjects with all necessary information included on the page, including links, quotes and proper formatting. Bodyhammer *A Series 1 Grand Finalist whose article I rewrote/reformatted recently, and hasn't been featured before despite being the first entry from the Cold Fusion Team. Since Pussycat and the team themselves have already been featured in the past, I thought it would be nice to see their earliest robot gain some recognition on the main page. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 09:21, August 6, 2017 (UTC) Gemini *I understand that Gemini has been featured before, but it's the first-ever clusterbot, and my recent rewrite should demonstrate how far things have come since the Wiki's early days. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 09:21, August 6, 2017 (UTC) Carbide *The reigning champion. Need I say more? [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 09:21, August 6, 2017 (UTC) :Definitely support this one. Had I not given up as editor of the main page, this was the article I was planning to use as the featured article. Deserves to be the featured article before Series 10 airs. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 20:48, August 6, 2017 (UTC) Aftershock *Another impressive competitor from the rebooted series, and one article which I have taken great pride in developing since its debut. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 09:21, August 6, 2017 (UTC) Something that's not a robot I am planning on saving Carbide for when Series 10 starts, so the defending champion is the featured article while it's on TV. I want to maybe have a featured article that isn't just a robot or a robot team. Maybe a significant and well-written episode, or some statistic and tables. Think Robot Wars: Series 9/Grand Final or Thrown Out of the Arena. I suggest these because there are good videos for them. Thoughts? I'll update it next week. Jimlaad43(talk) 20:03, August 16, 2017 (UTC) :What about a weapons page? Have any of them been profiled? It would draw readers to pages they might not know existed. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:37, August 16, 2017 (UTC) ::Good suggestion, TG. Looking back at the 'Previous Featured Content' page, I don't think any weapons pages have been featured before, and they would be especially interesting and informative for readers. Out of those, I'd recommend Rear-hinged flippers, Drums or Vertical flywheels. Robot Wars: Series 9/Grand Final is a great suggestion, too, Jimlaad. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans]][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 21:56, August 17, 2017 (UTC) :On the subject of weapons/terminology pages, how about Walkerbots or Clusterbots? The former could be fascinating for readers who are not aware of their appearances in the original series; the latter is made especially relevant with Crackers 'n' Smash's appearance in Series 9. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 10:04, August 18, 2017 (UTC) ::I think I'm going to go for the Series 9 Grand Final next, as there is a good video trailer about it on NJGW's channel. Like Sam did a few years ago, I'll start a blog with a list of the upcoming Featured Articles. Jimlaad43(talk) 11:35, August 18, 2017 (UTC) Featured Video Featured Videos should be notable and entertaining, and hosted on a public video site such as YouTube. :If we have Carbide as the main article, this montage would be good to use as a featured video. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZDqNMH8Yfp4 Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 20:48, August 6, 2017 (UTC) Poll Polls should be interesting and include a decent number of options to choose from.